This invention relates to a method and a device for use in connection with pump pistons of reciprocating pumps.
Reciprocating pumps are widely used within the industry for pumping liquid at both high and low pressures.
In principle such pumps comprise a rotating crank eccentric with a connecting rod that has a pump piston arranged there-to, said pump piston being reciprocated, thereby providing a pumping effect. On the pressure side of the piston, suction and pressure valves are arranged. The pump piston is provided with seals which form a seal between the liquid which is be ing pumped and the surroundings.
When liquids containing particularly much contamination, like e.g. sand particles, are to be pumped, the seal is subjected to great wear, resulting in repairs and cost.
Wear occurs because the seal is subjected to excessive pressure differences which make contaminants penetrate between the seal and the piston. Thereby great wearing action occurs.